


Love Victor~Victuri Oneshot

by ElltheNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuri - Fandom
Genre: Love Victor, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: Hope you liked it





	

From:V-Nikiforov@gmail.com  
To:YuuriKatsuki@gmail.com  
Subject: Just to let you know(send)  
Date: 25th December 2019

Hey Yuri,

I'm Viktor...Nikiforov... Watsup?You probably are so confused right now you might be like "how does that guy know my email" or something like that you gave it to me almost 2 weeks ago in the party and I have to talk to you about something really important because I might don't have the opportunity next year..

But First of all how are you? Hope you doing okay....I am pretty good. Anyway back to the point...one month now something is really bothering me...I don't know if you remember or not but in that party you got ass drunk and challenge Yuri, Chris and me to dance off...Chris and Yuri lost and then you started stripping in front of everyone.. all of them were taking photos and Videos but the thing that surprised me the most was that when you stopped poll dancing you hugged me and told that "Be my coach Viktor" everyone was laughing because they thought that you were saying that cause you were drunk as hell.

But the next day you were so shy, enclosed and barely talked to anyone you didn't say a word even to your coach you seemed confused about something(I guess) and sad for something and when I asked if you wanted a photo you just turned you back at me and started walking away slowly, I was shocked the first thing I though was "Does he even remember what happened last night and even if he doesn't why did he just turned his back at me

You the complete stranger that the previous night asked me to be his coach and the other day turned his back at me without saying a word or an insult you were the one that somehow managed to stole my heart IN ONE NIGHT when you were drunk and you were wearing you tie in your forehead I felt in love with you...I felt in love with your passion and your strength and weirdness and at the airport I felt even more in love with you...I saw the side of you I weren't able to see when you where drunk...

I know that this is totally a shock to you right now but I might don't see you next winter to say this stuff to you right in your face..

Love Viktor~

.  
.

Viktor:I said don't read it! I sent that by mistake... YUURI 

Yuuri: Lol Viktor that's so embarrassing you had a crush on my from the beginning?

Viktor:Haha yeah that soooo funny

Yuuri:Noo its both funny and Kawaii at the same time

Viktor:Just delete that please its been 5 years since I wrote that

Yuuri:No I will keep it. Because I love it

Viktor: Fine...

Yuuri: Come here Vitya

Viktor sat on the sofa. Yuuri left the laptop at the table and kissed Viktor passionately in the lips

Yuuri:Damn you are so cute when you get upset

Viktor:Is that a compliment?

Yuuri:Yes it is because we are married 2 years now

He answered and started taking Victor's clothes off and Viktor did the same

Yuuri:You know that I love you right...Vitya?

Viktor :I love you too 

~~THE END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
